


God Bless America

by persephone325



Series: 7 Minutes In Heaven - Avengers Style [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Possible smut, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, it's Steve's turn with you. Also, some playful banter with Bucky at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless America

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin The Bottle With The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322100) by [Rogers_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl). 



"Hey, Tony!" Darcy yelled out. You poked your head out of your room and saw her standing in the doorway of the lounge. You shook your head and smiled. You had a feeling you knew what was happening.

"Yes, dear?" Tony sarcastically replied from the kitchen.

"Get everyone in here! Let's play!" The brunette practically whined. You stepped out of your room and turned to Tony. A smile spread across his lips.

"You got it!" He called out.

A few minutes later, everyone was in the lounge. Darcy was, literally, bouncing in her chair. She had a giddy smile on her face.

"Jeez, Darcy." Jane shook her head and chuckled softly.

"Tony! TONY!!!" She squealed.

"What??" The billionaire squeaked back.

"Can I ask Jarvis who the players will be? Puh-leeze?!" Darcy begged. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, fine! If it'll get you to shut up." He replied. Darcy giggled and stopped bouncing. You could tell she already had a drink...Or several.

"Jarvis! Who is the first player?" The brunette called out. She looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow.

"That would be (y/n)." Jarvis replied. Darcy brought her gaze to you and smirked.

"And who's going in with her?" There was silence for a moment. You could tell Jarvis was dragging it out on purpose for dramatic effect.

"Oh my god, Jarvis! I know you're doing this on purpose!" You called out, running your hands through your hair.

"I apologize, (y/n)." Jarvis replied. Tony snickered from the corner of the room. You glared at him until Jarvis spoke up again. "The person acompanying you is, Captain Rogers." Steve's eyes widened as he looked at you. You saw the blush adorn his cheeks and you gave him a reassuring, albeit shy, smile.

"Go on, Steve." Bucky nudged his friend forward. "Be a gentleman and go meet the lady." He laughed softly and Steve laughed nervously with him. He made his way over to you and held his hand out for you. You stood up and placed your hand in his. His grip was strong and firm.

"Well, uh... Let's go...do this." He was nervous and you were glad you weren't the only one feeling that way right now. The two of you made your way into the closet. Darcy, Bucky and Clint were there staring at you as they shut the door.

"Seven minutes starts now!" Darcy yelled from the other side of the door.

"Really?! I thought it started half an hour ago!" You shouted back sarcastically with a laugh before you turned to face Steve.

"...Hey." He said awkwardly as he held his hands behind his back and looked at the floor. You couldn't help but smile and laugh softly.

"Nervous, huh?" You asked him, trying to lighten the mood a little. Steve brought his gaze up from the floor and stared into your eyes. He nodded slightly, but smiled. "Me too." You admitted.

"Can..." Steve seemed to struggle with the words. "Can I hug you?" He finally asked. You smiled gently at him.

"Of course you can! You didn't have to ask, Captain." You replied. Steve's face seemed to light up and he wrapped you up in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his mid-section and leaned your head against him. You breathed him in deeply. He smelled clean and fresh; like he had just stepped out of a dryer cycle. You felt him softly run his hands through your hair and you smiled.

"Thanks for that." Steve said as he let you go. You frowned slightly before looking up at him.

"Do you just wanna talk?" You asked him, not wanting to force him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He replied with a relieved sigh.

"What do you like best about this age?" You asked. Steve titled his head as he looked at you. You could tell he was thinking.

"Hmm..." He rubbed his chin before he spoke. "No polio." There was a few moments of silence before he laughed. "I'm kidding. Though that is one good thing." He explained. You laughed at yourself for not having caught the joke in the first place. "Seriously, though. The internet is probably one of the best inventions." Steve said.

"Yeah. It's pretty great." You agreed. "Just watch out for trolls. They're everywhere." You cautioned him.

"Is that what you call them?" He asked. You nodded. "Huh..." Steve stared at the wall like he was in thought. The silence felt rather awkward.

"I'm sorry you got sucked into this." You said softly. Steve brought his attention to you and furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as he locked eyes with you. You felt yourself melt under his gaze as a blush tinted your cheeks.

"It just seems like..." You sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. You seem rather uncomfortable with this. I feel bad." Steve smiled slightly.

"I'm not uncomfortable." He shook his head. You looked at him with a puzzled expression, causing him to smile wider. "Are _you_ uncomfortable?" He asked curiously. You blushed slightly and felt a smile tug at the corners of your lips. After a moment, you shook your head.

"No. Just..." You paused, searching for the right word. "Nervous." Steve opened his mouth to speak, but you held your hand up to stop him. "I mean, it's not every day you get to spend seven minutes in a tight and claustrophobic space with an amazingly attractive superhero who you never thought you'd meet in a million years." The words fell from your mouth before you could stop them and you covered your mouth and looked at him with wide eyes. Steve chuckled and you swored you saw a hint of red in his cheeks.

"I'm not too sure how to respond to that, (y/n)." He admitted as he ran his hands through his blond hair. Without a word, Steve gently placed his hand on your wrist and moved your hand away from your mouth.

"Sorry, Steve. I don't know - " You began, only to be abruptly cut off by his lips gently meeting yours. You could feel his hand move to cradle the side of your face, his thumb gently running across your cheek. You let him guide your wrist as he moved it to rest on his back. You could feel his muscles underneath his shirt and you pulled yourself closer to him.

"Don't apologize." He pulled away for a second to speak. Before you could reply, he pressed his lips against yours again. You sighed softly into the kiss, letting your breath mix with his. His other hand became entangled in your hair. You smiled against his lips, clearly liking where things were going. Steve pulled away, seemingly trying to catch his breath.

"Actions speak louder than words, huh?" You joked as a sly smile spread across your lips. Steve chuckled softly.

"I haven't needed to catch my breath like that since I was in Erskine's lab, coming out of that metal tube." He stared into your eyes. You blushed a noticeable shade of red.

"Is that your way of saying I take your breath away?" You laughed, feeling nervous and excited. Steve kept the smile on his lips as he leaned in to kiss you again. Your heart sped up and you could feel him grip your hair tighter. He seemed so eager to have you in his arms and you weren't going to argue with him. You wrapped your arms around his torso and teasingly traced your tongue along his lip. A breathy laugh escaped his lips when he pulled away slightly.

"Not your first walk around the block, huh?" He smirked, pressing his forehead against yours. You shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't." You teased, gently pressing your hands against his abdomen. Through his shirt, you could feel how ripped he was. Not like you expected anything less from America's Golden Hero. You had seen him shirtless before, but there was a difference between seeing and feeling...

You felt him move his hands down your arms and entwine his fingers in yours. You smiled at him and he returned it with that familiar, somewhat goofy, smile of his own. It made you chuckle softly.

"This is...an interesting game." Steve admitted. You tilted your head to side and stared at him.

"Are you sure you're not uncomfortable? I know this isn't something that was done...back in your day." You asked, offering a reassuring smile. Steve met your gaze and you could see him visibly relax, if only slightly. You opened your mouth to speak again, but he cut you off when he pressed his lips to yours again.

He cradled your face in his hands; one placed on each cheek. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back, pressing against his lips with a little force. He must have sensed your eagerness because he seemed to let go of his reserved nature and kissed you back with equal force. He slipped his tongue past your lips and you let him explore your mouth. You were a little too surprised to put up much of a fight.

After just a few moments, something told you that your time with Steve was going to be up soon. You took advantage of the situation and pushed yourself against him, still kissing him feverishly. Steve took a few small steps back to regain his balance from your sudden display. He laughed against your lips before they connected again. His hands trailed down your sides, eventually coming to rest on your hips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught your attention. You pulled away, rather reluctantly, and turned to see Darcy in the doorway. Of course it was Darcy. Who else would it have been?

"Dammit, Darcy. You're always interrupting me." You playfully glared at her.

"Just trying to see what I'm in for when it's my turn." She winked at you before letting you and Steve pass.

"Hot in there, Steve?" Bucky spoke up with a sly grin. Steve opened his mouth to speak, but you beat him to it.

"Shut up, jerk." You told him. It was no secret that they called each other names as a sign of brotherly affection. You had gotten used to it rather quickly. Bucky looked at you in shock and you heard Steve chuckle behind you.

"Better watch that mouth of yours." The blue-eyed man warned you. Though you could hear the playful tone in his voice. "You know it'll be my turn soon enough..." He dropped his voice lower, and you felt a chill run through you.

"Is that a threat, Sergeant Barnes?" You asked, stepping close to him and looking up into his eyes.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied with a grin.

"Alright, alright." Natasha interjected with a smile. "Let's take a little break, huh?" She suggested. You smiled and arched an eyebrow at Bucky before heading out with everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this posted. I hope you guys can forgive me.
> 
> Also, I'm open to suggestions for who to write next. I'll be honest, I'm nervous about writing smut again. So please bear with me. Once I get over the initial "hump" (no pun intended. lol) of writing the first smut scene, I should be good to write more.
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> XO


End file.
